Love Between Coasts
by iloveromance
Summary: A decision made on a balcony brings a mix of emotions, repercussions and revelations. (Episode: "Something Borrowed Someone Blue")
1. Chapter 1

Hot, relentless tears burned her eyes and blurred her vision as she stood on the balcony of her hotel room. She took a deep, shuddering breath, breathing in the scent of… what had he called it again? Night-blooming jasmine? She gazed up at the star-filled sky as his word echoed in her mind...

" _I must be in love. It doesn't even bother me that you come with them."  
_

 _"You don't want to spend half of your life thinking about a chance that you didn't take."  
_

 _"The stars are out, there's a nice breeze. And of course there's the beautiful girl..."  
_

 _"Just say the word and I will leave Mel in a heartbeat."_

And then her words… the words that she wished that she could take back. "My mind's made up. I think we should say goodnight now."

Even more tears came and she brushed them away. Again she inhaled deeply, breathing in the night blooming jasmine; a scent that conjured up an image of his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes, his sweet smile and for the hundredth time she was harshly reminded of what she had done.

As if she could have forgotten.

It was impossible to forget what led to her decision, his sweet voice telling her that he loved her and the way his soft, warm lips felt against hers. The way his arms had gone around her body encircling her with love. Oh how she wished that her words had been different; that she'd been completely honest with him and told him exactly what was in her heart. She loved him too and she wanted nothing more than to be with him, even though it meant hurting Donny and Mel. She shuddered at the thought. There was no telling what they would do once they found out, but she knew that it wouldn't be good. However, she knew that it would be worth it, no matter what the consequences. A thought crossed her mind then.

What if it had been Donny? What would she have done had he come to their room hours before their wedding and announced that he had fallen in love with his best friend? But she couldn't even think about it, for she had no idea what she'd do. However, at that moment all she could think of was Niles and how much she had hurt him. She loved him so much; God how she loved him. He was her best friend and-

She jumped, startled by the unexpected feeling of a pair of arms around her body and a pair of lips on her neck. The touches of affection made her whirl around and for a split second….

"NI-." She swallowed hard, her heart thundering in her chest. Disappointment shrouded her and that disappointment was all but impossible to hide. For it wasn't Niles at all.


	2. Chapter 2

"D-Donny, what are you doing here?"

He smiled and kissed her deeply, the way she'd always loved to be kissed by him, until now. And she couldn't help but worry. Did he sense that something was different from the way she'd put very little effort into returning the affection? No, of course he didn't. She should have expected as much for he seemed pre-occupied with other things.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

The question sounded more like an accusation than an inquiry and it brought out her defensiveness.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Donny?" She shot back, unable to help herself. "This is my hotel room too."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Geez Daphne, what's wrong with you?"

She swallowed hard, a second set of tears ready to fall. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem tense."

"Well, I suppose I am, but can you blame me?"

"This isn't because of the wedding, is it?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "Well, of course it is, aren't you a little uneasy right now?"

"No, I'm fine." He said, much too casually for her tastes. How could he not be the least bit nervous about a ceremony that would have joined them in holy matrimony for the rest of their lives?

"Donny..."

"Daphne, lighten up. It's not that big of a deal, all right?" It's just a wedding. People have them every day in every part of the world. Of course it's better for me when the Washington State marriages don't work out, but-."

Her mouth fell open. "Donny! That's a horrible thing to say! How can you say that?"

"Well, honey, a guy's gotta make a living, doesn't' he?"

"That's' a horrible attitude to have!" She yelled. "Is that all you care about, the fact that marriages don't last?"

"Lighten up, Daphne, it's my job! Why are we even arguing about this? You knew what you were getting into when-."

She turned away from him, no longer caring that the tears were spilling onto her cheeks. There was no talking to him at the moment. It was a sign… a horrible sign of epic proportions. After a few minutes she turned around to face him once more. "I know it's your job." She said, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "You're a brilliant divorcee lawyer and every one in Seattle knows it. But that doesn't mean-."

"Why are you so defensive tonight? What's with you?"

"Nothing. And I'm not defensive. I'm…" She paused, at an even bigger loss for words.

Now he was staring at her, his arms crossed in front of his body. "Come on, Daph. Out with it! The wedding's only twelve…" He looked at his watch, his eyes opening wide.

"Whoa! No... it's _less_ than twelve hours from now and then it'll be time to put on the old ball and chain, huh?" He laughed at his poor attempt at humor, but Daphne was appalled.

"Donny!"

"Come on, Daphne it was a joke! Don't freak out!"

"Well, it wasn't funny, all right? Marriage isn't something to joke about, you know!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…" She closed her eyes, gasping silently as the vision hit her. It only lasted a second, but it was more than enough to have a huge impact. When she opened her eyes, realization struck her and struck her hard. She swallowed and looked at the man in front of her.

"Donny-."

"Wait, let me guess… that brother of yours is giving you a hard time again, isn't he?"  
She blinked in surprise. "What? No, I…."

"But the question is, which brother? You have ten, don't you?"

She scoffed, unable to believe that he had forgotten. She talked about her brothers all the bloody time!

"God, you have so many…" He went on. "What in the heck are their names? Geez, I should really learn their names because in less than twelve hours they'll be my brothers too. Let's see, there's Simon… "He laughed out loud. "Oh God, who could forget him, huh? What a character! And um, what's his name? The dancer? Yeah… Bobby, Barry? Um…"

"Billy." She snapped, not bothering to hide her annoyance. But again he didn't seem to notice.

"Right, Billy. There's someone else, though…"

The more he rattled on, the more frustrated she became. Her blood pressure was rising and she began to feel faint. She had to put an end to this now… "Donny, I need to talk to you."

She watched him pace the room, mumbling to himself. "Damn, what was his name? Who am I forgetting?"

"Donny-."

He turned to her. "Do you have a brother named Fred?"

Her head was spinning and she felt dizzy. Any moment she would collapse on the floor and he might not notice at all. The thought made her queasy. She had to say something soon. And she felt that she had no choice but to force her way into his one-sided conversation.

She turned to him, grabbing the bed to steady herself. "Bloody hell, Donny! I need to tell you something!" she yelled, startling him into silence. He turned and looked up at her in annoyance. "Well, honey, if you have something to say, just say it! What is it that Frasier's always saying? 'I'm listening?'"

The reminder of her boss's trademark saying made her flinch. "Donny…"

"Who's stopping you?"

"You are!" She yelled. "I-."

He was completely and utterly agitated now, more than she'd ever seen him. "What, Daphne? What? What's so important that it's taking you this long to tell me? And why didn't you help me figure out which brother of yours I can't remember the name of? It's the least you could do after-."

"Donny, I'm not going to marry you!"


	3. Chapter 3

The room was so quiet that the loudest sounds were those of their own breaths. And suddenly she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Donny, say something, please!" She pleaded. But he remained silent and stared at her, wearing an expression that she didn't understand. "Please…"

His mouth curved into a smile and he began to laugh out loud, paining her even further.

"What's so bloody funny?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm an idiot, Daphne." He laughed. "For a minute there, I thought that you said that you weren't going to marry me!"

She bowed her head. "That's right."

He took only a minute to let what she'd said sink in and then he laughed once more. "Daphne, that's ridiculous. Why would you even joke about a thing like this?"

She glanced at him but for a few seconds before her tear-filled eyes fell to the floor. And the tears began to fall as well, splashing onto the carpet. When she lifted her head, she knew that he understood.

"Y-you're serious."

"I'm sorry, Donny." It was the worst possible thing she could have said, but at that moment-

He ran his hand through his hair, breaking into her thoughts and stared at her in shock. "Wow…"

"What does that mean? _Wow…_?" She asked carefully.

"I-I don't…"

"I know you don't understand. And I don't know quite how to explain. But if you'll just listen…"

"Daphne, what the hell?"

"What?"

"How can you just come in here and say that you want to call off the wedding? It's in less than TWELVE HOURS!"

She flinched as the anger grew more and more apparent in his voice.

"I-I know and I'm sorry, I-."

"WHY? Can you tell me that at least?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

Yet again he'd confused her. "Why am I sorry? Because I care about you and I wanted-."

"No. I mean, why in the hell are you telling me this?"

"B-because I…"

"Who is he, Daphne?"

She flinched at the image of Niles that flashed in her mind. "I-it doesn't matter. And I haven't even told you-."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

The accusation stunned her and she flinched. ""What? No, of course not! Why would you even ask-. Donny, I'm not even-"

"Well it must be someone, Daphne! Now who in the hell is it?"

"It-it doesn't matter who it is!" She repeated. "The point is that I can't marry you! I care about you, but I don't love you!"

"You used to."

"I-I thought I did."

"So… Our love, everything, all of that crap we shared was a lie?"

"No, I-."

"You see that?"

She looked around the room in confusion. "See what?"

Unexpectedly he grabbed her hand, hard. "This!" he yelled, pointing to her engagement ring.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" She cried. It was the first time he'd hurt her physically and it scared her. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"This! Right here!" He yelled.

"Donny, that hurts!" She cried again.

"Oh, and you're not hurting _me_?"

"I'm sorry! I-."

"You haven't seen _sorry_ yet, but you will!"

A cold chill ran through her. Threats were completely unlike him. "What are you saying?"

"You're going to pay for this, Daphne!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like what?"

"It's over. Just like that."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

""Right… you're sorry. So when did you decide to do this? After I proposed? Before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have said no. No one was stopping you."

"I-I know. And maybe I should have-."

"You're damn right you should have! Unless you've been planning this the whole time!

"P-planning…No! How can you even suggest-."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes, I've saved you from making a horrible mistake!"

"No, you've ruined my life!"

The hot tears were flowing down her cheeks in rivers and her body was shaking. "Donny, I'm so-."

"Get out."

His words stunned her and she stared at him. "What? But I-"

"Get out, Daphne!"

"But Donny-."

He moved around the room, opening drawers and pulling her clothes out, flinging them onto the floor and on the bed. He did the same with her belongings in the closet and shoved them all haphazardly into her suitcase.

"Donny, stop it! Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"I know, but-."

"Get out! Now!"

Woodenly she crossed the room and went to the door,, leaving her belongings where they lay. She stared at the door and then turned around when she saw that he was now calm; eerily calm. He moved closer to her and for one insane moment she thought that he was going to hug her. But instead he took her hand in his. Their eyes met and he grasped her ring in his hand, slowly removing it from her finger. She couldn't protest. She didn't dare protest. But the fact that he was physically removing the ring from her hand left her completely numb.

"Donny-."

"This is mine!" he said holding up the ring as though it was a trophy.

"O-of course it is. H-here, you can have it."

"Get out." He ordered again.

And this time she didn't hesitate. She stepped into the hallway and the door slammed shut behind her, like a blow to her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

She was still trembling as she left the hotel room and entered the hallway. A few minutes later she'd arrived at another room just down the hall and frantically began knocking on the door, willing it to open.

 _Please be here; please be here…_ she pleaded silently. And seconds later, like an answered prayer, it opened.

One look at her friend caused Daphne's tears to return in full force Roz barely had a chance to react before Daphne held out her arms, in need of comfort. "Oh Roz!"

Roz held Daphne tightly, clearly confused by the situation. "Daphne, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

Unfortunately, Roz's attempts at comfort did little to calm Daphne's sobs. But Roz kept trying, the way a good friend should, amazingly without demanding an explanation, the way Frasier would have done. However, the more Roz tried to provide comfort, the more the tears fell.

"Hey, it'll be all right…" Roz said slowly. "Whatever it is." And then she paused and drew back, studying Daphne's face. It was enough to make Daphne look away. She must have looked bloody appalling. Suddenly Daphne realized that Roz was staring at her suspiciously, and that meant that Roz needed to hear an explanation. But how could

Daphne even begin to explain when her entire body was racked with sobs?

Minutes later the sobs had mercifully subsided and Daphne was almost calm enough to breathe again. She blindly made her way to one of the two double beds in Roz's hotel room and sat down as the surroundings swayed before her eyes. It was worse than having a hangover; much worse. Being with her friend should have been a relief, but her distress was so great that she barely noticed the glass that Roz had placed in her hands. And when she finally did notice, the sudden coldness startled her, which nearly caused the glass to fall to the carpeted floor; the ice and liquid onto her lap.

"Whoa…" Roz said, catching the glass as it left Daphne's hands in the nick of time to steady it.

Daphne eyed the glass suspiciously and then glanced at Roz. "What is this?"

Roz smirked. "Well, for one thing you're supposed to drink it not wear it!"

"But what is it?"

"Just drink it, okay? Trust me it will make you feel better."

"But I haven't even told you-."

"We'll get to that in a minute. You need to calm down first. You're a basket case."

"Roz, I hardly think-"

"Don't think-drink." Roz ordered.

Reluctantly, Daphne took a deep breath and did as Roz asked of her, pressing the glass to her lips. As soon as the cool liquid entered her throat she could feel the burning sensation making its way down her throat. Quickly she pulled the glass away and coughed like mad.

"Bloody hell Roz, what is that stuff?"

"Something to make you feel better. Now are you going to tell me why you're so freaked out or do I have to go ask Donny?"

"NO!" Daphne shouted, startling them both. "Donny's not here. I-I mean… He-he left."

Roz shook her head. "Damn, again?"

Daphne lifted her head. "What do you mean, _again_?"

"Well, God Daphne, how many bachelor parties does a guy need?"

"He's not having a bloody bachelor party, Roz! He left!"

"Well he'd better get back before the wedding tomorrow!"

Daphne began to cry again. "He won't be coming back."

"Of course he will. He's-."

"There's not going to _be_ a wedding, Roz! He's…. He's gone!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's over, Roz! We broke up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Roz's face held a look that Daphne couldn't quite place. But then she shook her head and rose from the opposite bed in one fiery motion. "Damn him! What in the hell did he do to you? I knew this would happen! He's still the same-."

"Roz, it wasn't him!" Daphne pleaded. "It wasn't him at all. It was me! It was all me! I just… I can't marry him! Not now. Not when I'm in love with someone else."

"Someone else? But who…" And then her expression changed. "Oh God, tell me you're not…"

Daphne nodded. "I am Roz. I'm in love with Niles."

"Daphne do you have any idea what this means?"

"It means I'm in love with Dr. Crane's brother, that's what it means!"

"But I thought you were going to tell him-."

"I was! I-I mean I tried! The night of Frasier's Christmas party, I tried so hard but I just couldn't do it. And now…"

"What about now? What happened?"

"I-I don't know… One minute we were in Frasier's room talking and people kept coming in and out. Niles told me that Dr. Crane had told him that I knew about his feelings for me and I went a little batty, lashing out at him. But then he told me that he was glad that his brother had told him, because he loves me."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Good, because sometimes-."

"I didn't have to say anything. We went out on the balcony of Frasier's room to talk and Niles was chatting on and on about complete nonsense. Suddenly I couldn't take it any longer so I…"

"You what?"

"I-I kissed him."

Roz's jaw dropped. "You-you… Oh my God! You can't be serious!"

"I kissed him, Roz! And he kissed me. He said I could call him _Niles_. H-He said he'd leave Mel in a heartbeat. All I had to do was say the word."

"You know how I feel about Niles, but if you're so in love with him then why aren't you with him now? He's been in love with you for six-."

"I _know_ that, Roz! You don't have to keep reminding me, okay?"

"Daphne-."

But she was reduced to tears yet again.

"I don't get it. If he loves you and you love him, then what' s the problem?"

"He hates me, Roz! I know he does!"

"How could he hate you if he's in love with you?"

"I broke his heart!" Daphne cried. "I told him that we had no idea how we'd be together and that we'd made promises to other people ."

"And what happened then?"

"It doesn't matter what happened. Don't you get it? Niles hates me now! He'll never forgive me for this, ever!"

"Daphne, you _know_ that's not true! He's got to understand that. You were supposed to be getting tomorrow! He's not stupid."

"I know, but I am! How could I have-."

Roz went and sat down next to Daphne on the bed and put her arm around her. Daphne leaned her head against Roz's chest and continued to cry."

"Niles will forgive you. I know he will. It may take time to get over losing you, but he will."

But Daphne shook her head. "I don't' think so…"

"Of course he will!Niles would never-."

"He hates me, Roz! And I'll never forgive myself!"

"Daphne, if you just talk to Niles-."

Daphne almost laughed. "You sound like his brother."

"Well, Frasier gives some pretty insane advice at times, but I think talking to Niles is the only way to resolve this. So why don't you-."

"Roz, can you just take me home, please?" Daphne pleaded.

"No, not until you two talk this out."

Daphne sighed deeply. "But I can't! I don't…"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Niles Crane, do you love him?

"You know I do! Why would you even ask-."

"Because you're being ridiculous! Just talk to him and if he doesn't forgive you then he's not worth dealing with."

Daphne sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll talk to him. It won't do any good, but-."

"Daphne-."

But Daphne was already on her feet, headed for the door, perhaps to make an even bigger mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart was pounding so rapidly that her chest physically ached. She ran down the hallway in the opposite direction until she stopped at a familiar room; his room. Instantly, her knees buckled and she pressed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

 _God, I can't do this, how am I supposed to do this? What can I possibly say? He hates me!_

Roz's voice echoed in her head. _"Just do it, Daphne."_

Daphne sighed deeply, her breathing racked by shudders. Roz was right. She had to talk to Niles; to try and explain why she'd hurt him so and to ask for his forgiveness. She'd do anything; beg, plead, pray if he would just listen and agree to remain friends. That was all she could ask for; and it was so much more than she deserved. But she knew that asking wouldn't be easy, even if there was no other way. If she was to make peace with herself for hurting him (and she knew that she'd hurt him deeply, for she'd seen it in his face), it was the only way.

Blinking back tears, she knocked on the door, once again willing it to open. But she knew that she wouldn't fall into Niles' arms in a fit of tears. She couldn't. All she could do was hope that he would even speak to her.

Unlike Roz's room, the door still hadn't opened at all. But Daphne wasn't surprised. Of course he wouldn't answer the door. Why would he? She was most likely the last person he wanted to see. And she couldn't very well blame him at all.

For all she knew he could be in Mel's arms, seeking comfort from his wife as they went over their honeymoon plans together. Would they choose the Denali with the step-down tub or the Greeley with the romantic view of the Grand Canal? It hurt just to think about it and now the pain had become unbearable.

Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she brushed them away. With a new determination she knocked on the door a bit harder. But her attempts were met with silence yet again.

More tears came, along with a few sobs and she sniffled. Damn… What had she done? If she'd just been honest with herself, things would have turned out very differently. She'd be happy.

But then she had a thought. Perhaps, just perhaps there was still a way to find that happiness.

With a new resolve she knocked on the door once again. But there was still no answer. She was about to concede defeat when something (a psychic vision or other inexplicable force) made her reach for the doorknob. And to her amazement the door opened easily.

Curious, she walked inside, and it only took a moment to realized that the room was now unoccupied, having been completely cleaned for the next guests who would stay here. Gone were all of Niles things, and any trace that he'd been here. Mel's things were gone too, and not a trace of their existence remained.

Quietly, she walked further into the room, and looked around, reaching out her hand to run her fingertips across the pink bedspread, shivering at the touch. It was a large bed, the one that he'd shared with Mel, his wife, the woman that he'd told Daphne he would leave in a heartbeat. But that moment was gone. If anything, Daphne had driven Niles further into Mel's arms.

And it was the realization that she'd lost Niles forever, both as someone to love and as a friend that brought her to her knees crying as though there were no tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

She was still sitting on the floor when the door opened. It was Niles, coming to tell her that he'd forgiven her. She could feel her heart racing and she was on her feet within seconds.

"Niles, I'm so sorry, I-."

But when she was able to focus on the figure in the doorway, she saw that it was not Niles at all.

"Miss, is this your room? I'm sorry; I was told that this room was unoccupied."

Embarrassed, she tried to brush her tears away but they kept coming. "I-it is… unoccupied, I mean." She stammered.

The housekeeper was perplexed. "Well that's certainly-How did you get in here?"

She stared at the woman who was dressed in a black and white uniform. "It's not me room." She admitted.

The woman's face registered annoyance and she put her hands on her hips. "Then how did you get in here?"

"Th-The door was open."

"Look, do I need to call security? You can't just-."

Daphne began to cry once more. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I didn't mean to intrude! I was just-I thought he'd be here but h-he's gone!" When she began to sob into her hands, the expression on the housekeeper's face softened.

"Miss, are you all right? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. Thank you."

"But miss-."

Daphne hurried out of the empty hotel room, barely aware that the housekeeper was still talking. She moved without stopping until she came to Roz's room. Her fingers trembled as she knocked on the door. She had no idea what she would do if Roz wasn't in her room. But the moment the door opened, Daphne's relief was so great that once again she burst into tears.

Roz held her close, letting Daphne cry in her arms for what seemed like forever. And then in the best girlfriend fashion, Roz wordlessly pulled Daphne into her room and closed the door. "Sit on the bed and I'll get you a drink."

Daphne shook her head. "No, I can't drink anything, Roz. Not now." When Daphne began to cry harder, Roz sat on the bed beside her.

"I take it the conversation with Niles didn't go well. I'm sorry Daphne. Maybe-."

"He's gone, Roz!"

"Look, I know it may seem that way, but I know Niles and although it'll take him some time-."

"No, he's gone! Both of them! They've checked out of the hotel!"

"Daphne, you're not thinking clearly. Are you sure they've checked out? Because maybe-."

"The room's completely empty, Roz! They're gone!"

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly Daphne felt like strangling her friend. "I'm not _stupid_ , Roz! I know what I saw! The bloody housekeeper yelled at me when she saw me!"

Roz's eyes widened. " _You went inside_?"

Now Daphne felt very small. "Yes."

"Oh my God, Daphne! You _broke into their room?_ "

Daphne was appalled. "For God's sake, Roz what do you think I am? God, I can't believe you!" She rose to her feet and began to make a beeline for the door. But Roz's hand on her arm stopped her from going any further.

"Daphne I'm sorry. I didn't mean-I know you're not someone who breaks into hotel rooms. I just-how did you get in there anyway?"

"I-I knocked on the door and when I turned the knob, it opened."

Roz gasped. "Whoa, that' scary."

"Roz-."

"No, I mean, you'd think that the Wayside Inn would have better security, if just anyone can get into any room."

Tears streamed down Daphne's cheeks. "I know, but-."

Roz hugged her close. "Oh Daphne, I didn't mean-Damn, I'm not very good company am I?"

Daphne's shoulders slumped. "It's my fault. And I guess I'm going to have to be the one to tell everyone that the wedding is off."

"Well, I'm willing to bet that all of that stuff is being taken care of." To her credit, Roz kept her voice low and gentle. "Look, why don't I take you home, okay?"

"I-I can't! Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane must absolutely hate me!"

"Oh come on, Daphne. You know that's not true. Remember when you told me about telling Frasier that you knew about Niles' feelings for you?"

Daphne retreated into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a fistful of Kleenex. "Yes."

"Well, I know Frasier and he would be glad that you ended things with Donny before your wedding rather than after. God I can't even imagine what would have happened if you'd waited till after the wedding."

Daphne's' head was throbbing and she couldn't even make sense of what Roz was saying. "Roz, just take me home, okay?"

"Good. And you know that Frasier and Martin will welcome you back."

"No, I mean… to your home, Roz. I can't go back to Frasier's right now! I just can't!"

"All right. Let me call the bellman and then I'll tell Frasier and Martin-."

Daphne began to panic. "No, Roz!"

"Daphne, they're probably worried sick! They need to know that you're all right! They love you and for what it's worth, so do I."

Daphne smiled and hugged Roz tightly. "I love you too, Roz."


	8. Chapter 8

Mel's angry, hurtful and threatening words rushed through his head again and again. But Niles didn't care. He was certain to be in for a lifetime of hell, even worse than when he'd ended his marriage to Maris. However, he couldn't think about that now. He'd deal with it when the time came.

In a daze he drove home, to the home he'd shared with Mel. If the three angry phone calls that Mel had made to him since they'd checked out of the hotel were any indication, the movers would be coming any time to take out her belongings and he certainly didn't want to be home to witness that. And so he made a slight detour until he arrived at the place where he knew, or at least hoped, that he'd find comfort.

His brother's BMW was parked in the garage and his dad's Winnebago was parked in front of the building. He wanted to smile but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He needed comfort and understanding. He needed his dad and his brother. And he prayed that he'd find what he needed so badly.

Wearily he parked in the garage and then walked into the lobby. Morrie wasn't there of course, and for a split second, he wondered why there was an unfamiliar doorman standing there. And then he remembered. While most of his tears (and he'd shed them as discreetly as possible) were for himself (and for the way that he'd so foolishly lost the only woman he'd ever truly loved) ,a few of those tears were for Morrie, who during his tenure as the doorman at the Elliott Bay Towers, had become a friend. It was terrible, the way he'd passed way so suddenly just a few days before. It made Niles' heart heavy, but he managed to smile (albeit sadly) at the new doorman and even extended his hand in greeting.

"Niles Crane."

The man, who appeared to be about Niles' age, smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Crane. My name is Marvin. Marv Ressler."

"Likewise, Marvin. But it's _Dr_. Crane." Niles corrected. "You probably know my brother, Dr. Frasier Crane. He lives in 1901."

"Well, actually no. It doesn't sound familiar. But I just started here so I haven't met everyone in the building yet, but I'm sure I'll meet him soon. Go ahead and go up. What floor did you say that he's on?"

"Um, the nineteenth, in 1901." Niles said.

"Have a good day, Dr. Crane."

Niles nodded. "Same to you." And then stepped into the elevator with a sigh. As the doors closed, he slumped against the wall of the elevator, trying not to cry.

The rest of his days, and his life without Daphne, were sure to be dark and lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

He stood at his brother's front door, his hand poised to knock. But he was completely surprised when the door opened automatically. He stood, staring into the eyes of his brother, afraid for the first time in his life of what Frasier would think of him. Frasier had never approved of Niles' love for Daphne and it was only a matter of time before he uttered the dreaded words; _I told you so._

But to Niles surprise, Frasier gave him a sympathetic smile. "Niles…"

Niles hung his head low, embarrassed to make eye contact. However, before he could open his mouth to speak, he found himself in his brother's arms. The hug was completely unexpected, and for a moment Niles was at a loss for words. When the hug ended, he looked at Frasier worriedly. But he wasn't expecting the smile he received.

"Niles, thank God. I was so worried about you! Actually, Dad and I-."

His father stepped out of the perpetual shadows, virtually unseen until that moment. "Hello son."

Tears stung Niles' eyes and his gaze moved from Frasier to his father and then back again.

"I-I told her, Frasier. I told her!" His voice was wobbly but he no longer cared.

Frasier and his dad exchanged knowing glances and then ushered him inside. Both men hugged him, offering words of comfort.

"I'll make you a sherry." Frasier offered.

"Come on, son. Have a set on the sofa." His father said.

Niles tried once again to smile but still he could not do it.

"Here you are."

Niles took the drink from his brother's hand and finally (finally!) he was able to give Frasier a small, sad smile. "Thanks, Frasier."

"Niles, you know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

He bowed his head and then took a long drink of his sherry, consuming the glass in one gulp.

"Hey, not so fast!" His brother warned. "That stuff will go right to your head!"

"Fras-."

"But Dad-."

"Just let him be, all right?"

"I was just trying to-."

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to do, okay?" His father glared at Frasier and then turned to Niles. "What happened, son?"

Niles took a deep breath. "Um, well… we were alone in the… um... hotel room and I told her, just like that. I told her that I love her."

"And then what happened?"

"She um… she seemed nervous, even more nervous than I've ever seen her before. We went out on the balcony for more privacy because, you know, her family kept coming in and bothering us. And the next thing I knew, she kissed me."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "She what?"

"She kissed me. And it was wonderful and heavenly. But then she said that she couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

"Leave Donny, Dad. I told her that I'd leave Mel in a heartbeat. And I meant it. But after Daphne left me standing there alone I... um… I went back to my hotel room. Mel was there of course and I knew, even though Daphne didn't want me, I couldn't… I can't stay with Mel, Dad. It's not right. So I told her."

"And?"

"Well, she was furious. We broke up and now she wants a divorce, which I intend to give her right away. I'm sure that there will be repercussions but I can't stay married to someone I don't love."

His dad patted him on the knee. "I'm sorry son. But you did the right thing."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Niles looked up at his brother. "I-I don't know. I can't go home. Not tonight anyway. Mel's most likely moving her stuff out as we speak. And I don't want-."

"You'll stay here." Frasier said, surprising him.

But then panic surged through Niles. "What? No, I-."

"Daphne's… um… well, she's with Donny at the hotel of course, so you don't have to see her if that's what you're worried about. You won't have to see her at all."

"I can't just… avoid her completely, Frasier. She's bound to come over with Donny. And I can't…"

Again Frasier and his dad exchanged glances. But Niles couldn't decipher the looks on their faces. And frankly he was too exhausted to try.

"Fras is right." His father said. "You'll stay here and get your bearings and then you'll feel better tomorrow."

"I'll make up the sofa for you."

Niles smiled a little more this time. "Thanks Frasier. Thanks, Dad."

But that night, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until he was blue in the face. And after he'd concluded that sleep would not come, he swung his feet to the carpeted floor and pushed back the blankets on the sofa. As quietly as possible he got dressed and wrote his dad and Frasier a note.

 _Thanks for everything, but I don't want to be an imposition. I'm going home… Niles._


	10. Chapter 10

Home was not a better place to be. In fact, it was much worse. The loneliness, combined with the noticeable absence of items in his apartment, items that he'd grown accustomed to (the ones that belonged to Mel, who soon would no longer be his wife), only managed to bring him into a depression from which he could not escape. He tried to deny it; tried to ignore it. But when his moods began to affect his practice, he knew that he had to something about it. He had to do something drastic.

"Dr. Crane, why don't you go home? I can take care of things here."

He smiled at his secretary. She knew him so well. In some ways, she knew him better than he knew himself. But he didn't want to appear weak. He was a professional. And as a professional, he needed to be there for his patients. "I appreciate your concern, Mrs. Woodson, but-."

To his surprise, she stood and went to him, taking his hand. "You've been through a lot, Dr. Crane. And it's okay to take time off. Your patients will understand. And if they don't, well..."

He sighed deeply. "I don't know…"

"Dr. Crane, listen to me. It's going to take time to work through this."

He looked at his secretary, incredulous. He hadn't said anything about what had happened, so how could she possibly-.

"Your brother called me."

Niles eyes widened and almost instantly Mrs. Woodson's expression changed. "Now Dr. Crane, before you get upset, he said that he called because he's worried about you. And frankly, so am I."

He swallowed hard. "I-I'm fine." The lie came easy, but it hurt to be untruthful with her. Mrs. Woodson may have been his secretary, but she was also his friend. And as his friend, he should have known that she wouldn't believe him, even for a moment.

"Go home, please." She repeated. "Get some rest, okay? I'll take care of things here."

Defeated, he gathered his essential belongings and kissed Mrs. Woodson on the cheek. "I'll call you soon."

As he walked out of his office, he no longer felt guilty about leaving. This time away from work would be good for him and allow him to clear his head. And he was prepared to make the most of it.

The moment he arrived home he went straight to his office. He knew that he needed to relax, but first he had things to take care of. It took some doing, but he managed to refer all of his scheduled patients to fellow colleagues with the promise of returning the favor. He would do so enthusiastically by throwing himself into his work; after his few days off of course.  
Perhaps this sabbatical from work would help to take his mind off of-

A chill went through him as the image of her beautiful face filled his mind. And then ache that had become a part of his existence returned in full force. Suddenly it hurt to breathe. The pain consumed him, as though reminding him that he really and truly was alone. He had absolutely no one, save for Frasier and his dad.

The pain increased and he began to feel light-headed. The room swayed and he managed (somehow) stagger over to the fainting couch. The moment he sat down, he felt as though he was floating. The dizziness and nausea overwhelmed him.

Sleep… he needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

With the utmost care, he made his way upstairs, changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed. Perhaps a long nap in the quiet and stillness of his home would do him a world of good. But sleep, when it finally came, was not kind. Images of Daphne (and the painful circumstances that pulled them apart) filled his mind. As he'd done at Frasier's, he tossed and turned for hours. When he finally woke (having barely slept at all), he was horrified (although not particularly surprised) at the tears on his cheeks. Most likely, he'd been crying in his sleep for hours.

Wearily he climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror, confirming his fears. He cringed at the sight of his image. He looked absolutely terrible. He couldn't go on like this. It was time to follow through on his original plan to do something drastic. Something that would make him forget (or try to forget) that he'd ever loved Daphne Moon. If only it were that easy. But he knew he had to try.

Although exhausted, he retreated into his study, hoping that he could find a way to get her off of his mind-and out of his heart.  
He sat down in his leather chair and turned on his computer. Minutes later he began to search though the numerous unopened emails in his inbox. Most were just newsletters and updates about patients from related parties. But one email caught his attention. Curious, he opened it, delighted when he realized that it was exactly what he hoped it would be. It was an email from a colleague; an old friend who had long ago relocated his practice to another state. For nearly an hour, they chatted via email, catching up on old times. It was wonderful to reconnect with the man who had proved to be an invaluable help to Niles when he was first starting out as a young psychiatrist with his own practice. And Niles had always vowed to return the favor. As they typed back and forth to one another, Niles was impressed with how much his friend had grown professionally and how much he'd learned since they'd last seen each other. And he wanted to know more.

Their conversation lasted for hours, quickly turning from business to personal maters and somehow Niles found it easy (almost too easy) to reveal his heartache. He typed until his fingers ached, and he was certain that, if printed out, his email would easily have been the thickness of a novel.

He knew that he was putting a terrible burden on his friend, but he kept going, amazed at how therapeutic it was, putting hs thoughts and feelings into typed words. But by the time he'd finished, he was so worn out and exhausted that he could hardly keep his eyes open; barely able to stay awake to wait for the much-anticipated response from his friend.

He closed out his email program and then shut down his computer, vowing to tend to it later. Once again he wearily climbed the stairs to bed. But this time when he crawled under the sheets, he fell into a deep slumber unlike any he'd had in days. And although the images of Daphne still haunted him, he cherished the much-needed slumber.  
Several hours later he awakened, surprised that he felt no guilt for his leisurely state and he had to admit that, save for the pain of Daphne's rejection and (ironically) losing Mel still hurt (deeply, in fact), he felt much better.


	12. Chapter 12

He showered and changed into casual clothing (a button-down shirt and jeans. The jeans were an impulse item that he showed to absolutely no one. He only wore them when he was alone), and then he returned to his study and booted up his computer. The screen came to life and he quickly clicked on the email icon in the shape of a white envelope with red trim. There were at least twenty new messages; all sent during the short time that he'd been asleep. His eyes scanned each email address and when he recognized the email address of his friend, he smiled. It was hard to miss, for they'd been communicating for hours until Niles was too tired to continue typing response. But now he opened the email, curious as to what his friend had to say. The screen opened, revealing a lengthy email from his friend. It was the most welcome sight imaginable.

" _Hey Niles,_

 _Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel. I know that sounds cliché-ic (is that even a word?), but hey, I'm a psychiatrist, not an English professor."  
_ Niles chuckled at his friend's sense of humor and he was grateful for it. He read on…

" _As you and I both know, it's impossible to fully be aware of how someone else is feeling. But you know what I mean. I'm sure I've come damn close and although I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to say, I'm going to explain it anyway. Fair is fair, right?"_

Niles laughed once more.

 _"Back in school I fell in love with this girl; a woman, really and, like you, I only admired her from afar. Finally I decided that I was going to talk to her at the very least. But at that time I was damned infatuated with her that, even though we'd never even spoken, I felt that we had something special. A connection if you will. So the day I decided to talk to her, she wasn't in class. I looked for her everywhere on campus and in town; even tried to contact her parents. But it became apparent that she didn't_ want _to be found. I was completely devastated; depressed for months, even went to see a therapist myself (because I hate to admit that I was seeing a psychiatrist over some woman)."_

 _Niles heart went out to his friend. Dear God. It must have been a terrible thing to go through._

" _Years later I found out through a mutual friend that she'd quit school and moved back home to Texas, where she married some guy that she knew in high school. Turns out that they have kids now; three of them. Niles, I'm not telling you this to feel bad for me, because I know that's what you're doing right now. I'm telling you this because I envy you. It sounds crazy but it's true. I missed my chance, Niles. Hell, I didn't even have a chance. I let it slip away. Had I tried to contact her sooner, she might have rejected me, the way you say that Daphne rejected you. But I'll never get another chance like that again. At least you were brave enough to talk to this woman and you have the luck of already being friends. That's a huge plus, whether you believe it or not.  
_

 _I know that you haven't had the best of luck with your love life. I'm right there with you, Crane. But maybe what you really need is a break from work (which I highly recommend by the way), AND a change of scenery."_

Niles moved his gaze closer to the screen, intrigued.

" _What I'm getting at is this. Come and work with me, Crane. It's been a hell of a long time since we've worked side by side. Almost a decade now, and I could really use your expertise in my practice. Salary is negotiable of course but I know that we can come up with something fair… No, scratch that. More than fair. You deserve it. This is overwhelming, isn't it? You'd be a hell of a long way from home; from your brother and your dad, so I completely understand if you don't want to do this._

 _I don't expect you to make a decision anytime soon. It's a hell of a big one. Take all the time you want and if you say no, it's fine. I won't be hurt over it. I just wanted to put it out there. So since I've talked your ear off, I should get back to my work but it was great hearing from you. I enjoyed chatting with you and I hope we can do it more often. Keep me posted and stay in touch. From one shrink to another. Your friend, Jeff."_


	13. Chapter 13

Niles read the email from Jeff again and again, soaking in each and every word. His colleague and friend, like Mrs. Woodson, knew him so well, even better than he knew himself. The thought, ironically, was comforting. But more than that, it all made sense and he found himself sympathizing with Jeff. The man had been invaluable when they were just starting their practices and Niles missed him terribly, wishing he could turn back time and fill in the years that they'd lost touch with each other.

Perhaps to entice Niles, Jeff had included a link to an internet site that had pictures of his New York City office. It certainly was beautiful and, Niles had to admit, very tempting.

New York City, of course, was far from Seattle and he wouldn't be reminded of the woman he'd loved and lost. But most importantly he'd be in the company of a friend. However, moving across country was much too drastic. He couldn't just uproot himself and move away, could he? What about his patients? And Mrs. Woodson? Not to mention Frasier and his dad. Moving was a completely ludicrous thought. No, he would not do it. He would not and he could not. It wasn't feasible now or perhaps ever.

He knew that he should reply as quickly as possible, but suddenly fatigue overcame him once more. Feeling even more exhausted than he had earlier, he shut down his computer and turned out the light in his study. Outside his window, darkness had fallen but he'd been reading Jeff's email so diligently, that he hadn't even noticed.

This time, instead of climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he decided to settle in the guest room. He had no deadlines and in slightly different surroundings, he was sure to get a restful sleep. It only took minutes after he'd finished a few chapters in his book to drift into slumber. And it felt wonderful. He let his mind and forced his bod to completely relax, freeing him from thoughts and worries about his patients, his family and the events of the past few days. At last he was able to rest.

But his mind was not entirely free. His thoughts, even in slumber were invaded by events of the past that refused to go away. The thoughts were not of Daphne, however, but on the email that he'd read just hours before. His once peaceful sleep became restless and in annoyance he opened his eyes and swung his feet to the floor. He rose from the bed and stretched, surprised at how rested he felt. Amazingly the little sleep he'd gotten had done him a world of good. He felt better than he'd felt in a long time.

Fully refreshed, he entered his study and sat down in his leather office chair. The computer seemed to beckon him to look at it. He started it up once more and minutes later the machine was fully running. As before, he opened his emails and scrolled to the email from his friend. His heart thundered in his chest as he read the email yet again. But this time the trembling had moved from his heart to his hand as he moved the mouse slowly across the elegant wooden desk. He clicked _reply_ and took a deep breath.

His fingers poised over the keyboard, he swallowed hard. And then he typed his response.

 _Dear Jeff,_

 _I accept._


	14. Chapter 14

He pulled his car into the parking lot at KACL and shut off the engine. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. Frasier would be in the middle of doing his radio show broadcast and Niles knew (all too well) from experience that it was best not to disturb him. But as he entered the building and reached the hallway where the large picture of his brother hung on the wall, Niles found that he couldn't wait any longer.

The ON-AIR light was, of course glowing red and he stood at the door, beckoning it to turn off. But he knew that it would be at least two and a half more hours until that happened. However, he needed to talk to Frasier urgently. It couldn't wait.

He peered through the window where his brother was listening intently to a caller who was having trouble communicating with her dog; a sixteen year old basset hound. Niles shook his head. Where did these deranged people come from? At least the ones that he took on as patients displayed a smattering of intelligence. But then again, they were paying for his services. Frasier, on the other hand, was, essentially giving his advice for free. Sure, he was paid by the radio station (quite handsomely, Niles suspected), but really, what was the price? He shrugged it off and peered into the window. He could see Frasier giving the caller advice about the connection with his dog. And from the way Frasier was moving his arms about, it was very animated advice at that. Niles very nearly laughed out loud.

When Frasier pushed the button after stating that he was going to a commercial break, Niles knew that it was time to go for it. He knocked on the glass window, lightly at first and then a bit harder. He saw Frasier turn around and roll his eyes. And then, to Niles' annoyance, Frasier turned around and resumed his call.  
Niles gasped. How dare he! Well, he wasn't going to stand for such treatment from his own flesh and blood. He tried again, with the same shoddy results.

 _Damn…_

No longer caring about the red light, Niles stormed toward the grey door and turned the knob, pushing it open. Frasier and Roz both gasped and jumped out of their seats. That certainly got their attention.

His brother shot him an angry glare and made a circular motion to Roz with his hand. She nodded and began pushing buttons; most likely going to a commercial.

"Damn it, Niles! How many times do I have to tell you not to enter the booth when the light is on?" Frasier shouted.

Niles swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Frasier, but I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss."

Frasier, once again to Niles' annoyance, rolled his eyes. "Niles, if this is about Daphne again-."

Given the way Frasier had so graciously taken him in just days earlier, the comment stung. But perhaps it was more than the accusation, but the mention of Daphne's name.

Just hearing it pained his heart. However, it also confirmed that the decision Niles had made by accepting Jeff's job offer was the right one.


	15. Chapter 15

"No, this is _not_ about Daphne, Frasier." Niles snapped. Realizing that it was a blatant lie, he sniffled and reached into his pocket, ready to retrieve his handkerchief at a moment's notice. A nosebleed was likely to occur, due to the small lie, even though it was unintentional. However, he quickly made amends.

"All right…" He said after a short silence. "I suppose it is about Daphne… in a roundabout way."

Frasier shook his head. "Of course it's about Daphne! It's about Daphne in _every wa_ y, Niles! It's _always_ about Daphne!"

The words were like a knife to his heart. And when Niles lowered his gaze, Frasier's voice softened. "Look, I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you'd planned. I really am. But you and I both know…"

Niles held up his hand. "I don't need a lecture, Frasier! I'm not a child! I'm a _grown man_!"

Frasier scoffed (scoffed!). "Really? Well you could have fooled me!"

Niles was appalled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You call yourself a grown man? Well you'd better start acting like it!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Niles shouted. "I drove all the way over here to tell you something important and this is how you treat me?"

He was suddenly aware of the crowd that had gathered just outside of the window. The faces of Kenny, Bulldog, Gil, Noel and Bebe were staring at him in disbelief. And even Roz had come out of the booth to see what all the fuss was about.

"Niles, what could possibly be so damned important that it can't wait till my show is over?"

Niles scoffed. Two could play that game. "Why should I tell you?"

"Fine, don't tell me!" Frasier retorted. "Because I don't really care!"

Now Niles was absolutely fuming. "Fine, I won't! But I should at least say goodbye! I'll be leaving soon."

Frasier's eyebrows rose. "Goodbye? Niles, what are you talking about?"

Niles moved to the door, his hand on the doorknob. I'm moving to New York City, not that I'd expect you to care. Goodbye Frasier."

He bolted out of the studio, fully aware of Frasier's footsteps behind him and the shouting of his name, slamming the door in the process.

"Niles, wait!"

The murmurs from the gawkers in the window had increased but Niles paid no attention to any of them. Nor would he wait for his brother to catch up with him. He walked briskly down the hallway, never daring to look at the faces that accompanied the nose.

He simply kept right on walking.


	16. Chapter 16

He was in the process of wiping off his chair at Café Nervosa and was seconds from sitting down with his latte when he saw Frasier rush through the door. Obviously his older (and seemingly wiser) brother wasn't so wise after all. Niles was certain that his actions at the studio had made it clear that he wanted to be left alone. Oh well, perhaps, if he simply ignored his brother…

"Niles, there you are!" Frasier said in greeting as though they were old friends. Well, maybe they were once but not anymore. "Now would you mind telling me what in the hell that was all about?"

Niles lifted his coffee cup and took a sip, determined not to acknowledge Frasier's presence. And he felt a deep sense of satisfaction when he saw Fraser grow even more angry.

"Niles, for God's sake! You can't ignore me forever!" Frasier shouted.

"Watch me!" Niles shot back.

Suddenly the seat beside him was occupied and he noticed, with much annoyance, that Frasier was sitting in the once empty chair.

"Niles, honestly what is this business bout New York City?"

Niles glanced at his brother and scoffed. "Oh, so _now_ you're interested?"

"Of _course_ I'm interested! I've _always_ been-what's this about New York City?"

"I'm moving there."

"Right. I figured that out, Niles. My question is why?"

"Because that is where my new job is."

Frasier, to Niles' dismay, threw his head back and laughed out loud, as though the news of his new job was the most hilarious thing imaginable. But Niles was not amused in the least. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Oh Niles, for a moment I thought you said that your new job is in New York City! That's a good one! I-." When Frasier noticed the scowl on Niles face, his smile disappeared.

"You're serious."

"Yes I am, Frasier." Niles snapped. "I've never been more serious about anything else in my life!"

Frasier's mood changed yet again and he reached out to touch Niles on the shoulder. "Niles…"

He swallowed hard. "Yes Frasier, that's right. I'm handing my practice over to one of my colleagues and moving across the country to New York City."

"New York City? But Niles, why?"

"Why not? You did it!"

"But Niles... That was an _entirely different situation_! I-I had a _family_ in Boston!"

"And I DON'T?" Niles yelled, attracting glances from patrons in the café.

Frasier, to Niles humiliation, grinned. "Not in Boston."

"You know very well, that is not at all what I meant!" Niles shouted.

"Niles what is this all about, really? What possessed you to possibly-?" Frasier leaned back and nodded. "Daphne."

"No, that's not it." Niles lied. "It's-." he sniffled, clutching his handkerchief that was buried deep inside his pocket. And then he felt a tickle under his nose.

 _Damn._

"You're lying." Frasier said.

Niles feigned innocence. "What? No, I-."

"Oh for God's sake, Niles! I'm not blind! Your nose is bleeding! I can see it as plain as day! What's really going on?"

Niles sighed and hung his head low, holding the handkerchief to his nose. And the touch of Frasier's hand on his back nearly brought him to tears. Damn, why was he so emotional?

"Niles, what is going on?" Frasier's repeated question was quieter this time.

Keeping his gaze on the paper coffee cup in his hand, Niles sighed. "I-I can't stay here, Frasier. I-." He sniffled as the tears burned his eyes. And then he turned to his brother. "Everything reminds me of her. I can't sleep. I-."

"Have you really thought about this? Really and truly considered-."

"I can't think of anything else, Frasier. I love her."

"But Niles, I-."

Niles rose from his chair leaving his latte untouched. "I need to go Frasier. I have to finish packing. The movers will be here in two days."

Frasier's eyes widened. "Two days? Dear God, Niles!"

"I'm sorry, Frasier. Give Dad my love, all right?"

"Niles, wait."

Niles turned in the doorway to face his brother. "Frasier my mind is made up, so there's no changing it. I'm leaving."

"Niles, please. Just… come over for dinner tomorrow night, okay? I know that Dad will want to see you before-." He swallowed hard and rose to his feet.

"Well… all right." Niles said reluctantly. He wanted a clean break, not some emotional family goodbye.

"Good, but are you sure-."

"Nothing will change my mind. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"I'll make your favorite. And Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, all right?"

"I will, Frasier."

Once again his brother engulfed him in a hug. "Good, because I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you."

Niles brushed the tears from his cheeks, grateful that his face was hidden behind Frasier's arms. "I love you too, Frasier."


	17. Chapter 17

"Niles, are you sure about this?"

"Dad-."

Niles looked from his brother to his dad. "It's all right, Frasier. Yes Dad. I've thought long and hard about this and I can't… I can't stay here anymore. Everything I do everything I see… I'm constantly reminded of her. And it hurts."

His father's expression softened. "I know son. But why New York City?"

Niles took a bite of his meal, grateful to his brother for the dinner. It was absolutely delicious. It was definitely the best meal he'd had in a very long time. "I have a friend, a colleague… Jeff. Remember Dad? He helped me out quite a bit when I was first starting out."

Frasier nodded. "Oh yes, Jeff. I remember him quite well. How's he doing?"

"He's wonderful actually. He contacted me through email and we started talking, catching up on old times. He's very successful now and has his own practice in the heart of

New York City. And he wants me to join him."

Frasier and his dad exchanged glances.

"So you've thought about this?"

Niles' refrained from rolling his eyes at his father's repetitive question. "Of Couse I've thought about it. And I've already accepted. In fact, that's why I, in turn, accepted Frasier's invitation to dinner tonight. To say goodbye."

Amazingly Frasier's eyes filled with tears. "Well then, this calls for a toast."

"I'll get my beer."

Niles laughed at his father's statement and soon the three men were standing in the living room. Frasier and Niles holding champagne glasses and their father holding a can of Ballantine Beer.

"To Niles." Frasier began. "One of the finest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing… or being related to for that matter."

Niles felt his cheeks flush and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Frasier-."

"I second that." His father said. "You're a good son, Niles. And we're gonna miss you."

Niles hugged his dad tightly. "I'll miss you too, Dad."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"I've already accepted the job. And Jeff is expecting me."

He looked at his brother who had become surprisingly emotional and they hugged once more.

"I'll miss you too, Niles."

"Same here, Frasier."

Later, after they'd had more wind and a special desert that Frasier had created, Niles knew that the evening was drawing to a close. And he suspected that his dad and Frasier did too.

For a long moment, no one said a word, making the condo seem eerily silent. Even Eddie was calm and seemed to sense that Niles was leaving. It was evident in the way that he whimpered and rested his head on Niles' lap, wanting to be petted. Niles was only too happy to oblige. He sure would miss that sweet little dog. He'd never tell a soul, but he loved Eddie so much.

* * *

Night fell and his heart grew heavy. "I really should go." Niles' trembling voice seemed to match his emotions. He kissed the top of Eddie's head and Eddie returned the favor by kissing his face; an act that would normally disgust Niles, but today he accepted the affection wholeheartedly.

And then he rose to his feet. "Well, I guess this is it."

His father hugged him warmly and without hesitation, a gesture that touched Niles deeply.

"Take care, all right? And try to come home as often as you can. More than your bother ever did when he lived in Boston."

Niles squeezed his father gently. "I will Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Niles."

"Niles, are you sure you don't need a ride to the airport?"

"I'll be fine, Frasier. I'll just take a cab. It'll be easier for everyone."

No one questioned what Niles' meant. But saying goodbye in his brother's living room was proving to be difficult enough.

 _God this was going to be hard…_

"Fraser, about the other day… at Nervosa and at the studio…"

"Apology accepted, Niles."

They hugged tightly, two brothers who, in the course of several years had become best friends. And Niles was going to miss his older brother terribly.

When the hugs ended, Niles stood at the door. "Dad? Frasier? Um… will you tell Daphne…"

Frasier and his dad smiled. "We'll tell her son. Have a safe trip."

Niles hugged them both again and then headed for the elevator and a brand new life.


	18. Chapter 18

_(Two weeks later)_

"Daphne, it's been over two weeks! You should go home!"

Daphne looked at her friend (or rather her so-called friend) in disbelief. "But you said I could stay here."

"You can Daphne. And I enjoy your being here. It's just-."

Worry crept into Daphne's chest. "What?"

"Well, I don't think that you should keep hiding out like this!"

"I'm not _hiding out_ , Roz!" Daphne shouted. "I'm just-."

"What do you call it? You've barely spoken to Frasier or Martin except to tell them where you are. And that was after I'd already told them for you! Have you even talked to

Niles since all of this crap began?"

"No." She said, feeling smaller than ever before. "I don't know what I'd even say to him. He probably hates me!"

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne! Niles could never hate you!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Roz!"filled with tears. "If you really feel that way… I thought you were my friend!"

Roz took her into a hug. "I _am_ your friend. And I know how much you love Niles and wish things were different but they aren't. However, if you don't go home, things will never change for the better."

The tears spilled from Daphne's eyes. "Roz…"

"Don't cry, Daphne. I happen to know that Frasier and Martin love you very much and so do I. So don't you think they want you at home? Where you belong? You know that you're welcome here anytime you want for as long as you want but I really think-."

Daphne smiled and drew out of Roz's arms, brushing way her tears and then she hugged Roz and kissed her cheek. "I'm being daft, aren't I?"

Roz grinned. "No more than usual. Look everything will be all right. And you can call me any time at all and I'll be there for you, I swear."

"I love you too, Roz. Thank you for letting me stay here. But I think I need to go home. Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane are waiting for me."

Roz hugged her once more. "Good. Now let's get going."

* * *

 _(At the Elliott Bay Towers)_

"Daphne, will you relax?"

Daphne forced herself to take Roz's advice, but it was almost impossible even to take a deep breath. "I-I can't!"

"It's just Frasier and Martin. And this is your home, remember?"

She eyed the door skeptically. "Maybe I shouldn't come in."

"Come on, Daphne."

Against Daphne's protests, Roz rang the doorbell. The door opened almost instantly and Daphne tried to stay hidden from sight.

"Roz, what brings you here?" Frasier was asking.

"Hey Frasier. I have someone here who wants to see you and Martin. Says she misses you both very much. And I know that you miss her." Roz turned to Daphne and motioned for her to move forward. And like a timid child, Daphne came into view. But the moment she locked gazes with Frasier and Martin she burst into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

Frasier held her close, kissing her cheek as she cried into his chest. "Shhh… It's all right, Daphne. We missed you."

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry! And I missed you too!"

"It's good to have you home, Daph."

The familiar voice brought her into the condo and she saw Mr. Crane standing next to his chair. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I missed you, old man."

"We missed you too, Daphne."

After saying goodbye to Roz, Daphne re-entered the condo. "I'll get your dinner started right away. What would you like to have? I'll make anything you want. Anything at all."

The two men looked at one another and then at Daphne. Worry crept into her chest.

"What is it?"

They said nothing, which only served to make her even more apprehensive. "What's wrong? Tell me, please? If you want me to leave-."

"Dear God whatever gave you an idea like that?" Frasier asked. "We would never ask you to leave, Daphne. This is your home!"

"Then what's going on?" she demanded.

"Daphne there's something you should know." Frasier began. "But you'd better sit down for this."

Without taking her eyes off of either man, she dutifully sat down on the sofa, her heart racing. "Yes?"

"Daphne, Niles isn't here."

She gasped at Martin's words "What do you mean?"

"Niles has taken a job in New York City."

She looked at Frasier in disbelief. "New York City? But-."

Again the two elder Crane men looked at each other, worrying her even further.

"Mr. Crane? Dr. Crane? What's going on? What's happened to Dr. Crane? Is he all right?"

And then she realized….

 _Oh God…_

She began to sob into her hands, prompting both men to come to the sofa and hold her. When she'd calmed some, she lifted her head, gazing at each man through tear-filled eyes. "When is he moving?"

"He's already gone, Daphne."

She turned to Frasier. "I don't understand."

"He left about two weeks ago." Martin said.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Two weeks? But-."

"I'm sorry Daphne." Frasier said. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he told me that he'd already accepted the position."

She began to sob again, harder this time. "This is my fault!"

"Daphne, no…"

"Don't say that…"

"But it's true! If I hadn't been so… bloody stupid!"

"You're not stupid."

She leaned into Martin's embrace. "I'm so sorry!"

"Daphne…"

"I just want to tell him how sorry I am and that…"

Frasier touched her back. "That you love him?"

She gazed up at him and nodded. "I do… Oh God I do! I wish…"

"It's not too late, you know."

Frasier's quiet words surprised her. "What do you mean? He's gone, he-." Suddenly she realized what Frasier was suggesting. "Oh no… I couldn't… I…"

"It's worth a try, isn't it? If you love him, I mean?"

"I do love him. I love him so much!" She sobbed.

Frasier smiled. "I'll book you a plane reservation."


	20. Chapter 20

_(A few days later)_

They stood at the curved loading zone, smiling at one another. Frasier held an envelope in his hand. "When you get to LaGuardia… that's the airport in New York of course-."

Martin shook his head. "Aw geez, she knows that, Fras! It's on the damn ticket!"

Frasier glared at his father. "I know that, Dad! I just want to make sure she knows exactly what to do! New York City is a big place!" He turned to Daphne. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…"

"Like hell it was rude!"

"Dad, please!"

Martin held up his hands in surrender, and Daphne bit her lip to keep from laughing. But when she looked back at Frasier, her emotions rose to the surface once more.

"Now, when you get there, look for Ground Transportation. From there get a taxi. Here's the number in case you don't see them right away."

She smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "Dr. Crane…"

"All right, now, tell the driver that you want to go to this address. This is Niles' building. He's on the twelfth floor, number 1201."

She took a deep breath. "Oh, I'm so nervous! What if this doesn't work out?"

"I know it's a little frightening going to a new city, but I promise you, everything will be fine. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to call."

Now the tears escaped, making their way down her cheeks. But she smiled at the man who had given her so much. "You sound like me father when he put me on the plane to America."

Frasier's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry Daphne. I-."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm not. Thank you, Dr. Crane. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne. Now you'd better go so that you can get to the gate. The screen is right inside and if you need any help-."

"I know, I'll ask someone from the airline."

There was a short silence as she looked from Frasier to Martin.

"Well…"

"I suppose I should get going."

"All right. Well, give Niles our love. And tell them that we miss him."

"I will. I love you, Dr. Crane." She hugged Frasier tightly and then turned to Martin. "I love you too, Old Man."

Amazingly, Martin blushed. "Aw, Daphne…"

When she kissed his cheek, he smiled. "Thank you for everything." She whispered. The kiss he placed on her cheek surprised her, but she loved it just the same.

Her luggage in hand, she took one last glance at the men she loved and then went inside the airport. Soon she'd be on her way.


	21. Chapter 21

_(Two weeks earlier)_

The moment the plane touched down at La Guardia (Thankfully without incident), Niles knew that his life was going to change dramatically. If the airport in New York City was any indication, the people were going to be dramatically different as well.

He quickly found Ground Transportation and hailed a cab to his new home. With any luck the movers would have already arrived and positioned his furniture precisely where he'd requested. During the ride to his home, he tried to make polite conversation with the taxi driver but from the moment he'd climbed into the taxi, he felt a huge sense of unease. The driver was gruff and unfriendly, unlike the few drivers he'd encountered in Seattle. And even those were a nightmare, not to mention the germs that filled those taxis. He could only imagine how many germs filled a taxi that carried people in a city of over a million people. The thought made him shudder.

"Where to, mister?"

Caught off guard, Niles reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He unfolded it, glancing at his neat handwriting. "Th-the Park Fifty-Four Apartments." He stammered.

Immediately the taxi sped off, causing Niles to grab onto the back of the black faux leather seat for dear life. The driver looked so shady in appearance that Niles didn't dare ask him to slow down. And so he stared out of the window as the city went by in a whir.

New York City was nothing at all like Seattle. Gone were the spacious roads and tall evergreen trees that seemed to reach into the heavens, replaced with huge skyscrapers… and cars… Niles was fully aware that the traffic in Seattle was horrendous and the city had grown tremendously since his childhood. But this…. The traffic in New York City was a thousand times worse. People honking at each other for no reason, making obscene gestures and their shouts could be heard through the taxi windows.

Even his driver was getting into the action. But Niles supposed he'd simply have to get used to it. The hustle and bustle of the city surprised him, for it was nothing at all as he'd expected.

"Here we are, mister. That'll be fifty two forty seven."

Niles' mouth fell open in disbelief. "Fifty-two… but you've only driven me-."

At the taxi driver's glare, Niles quietened and reached for his wallet. He removed some bills and handed them to the driver. And then he grabbed his luggage (as quickly as possible) and sat it on the sidewalk next. After one last glance to make sure he had everything he needed, he closed the door, and to his surprise, the taxi sped away, leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

The blue awning of his new home greeted him and he went inside, introducing himself to the doorman called Ron, who surprisingly, was extremely friendly. With Ron's help, Niles quickly found Rhonda, the woman whom he'd conversed with several times a day both online and on the phone. She'd been an invaluable help in helping him to obtain his home, giving him a virtual tour and providing him with countless amounts of information about his new city. Although they'd never met in person, he recognized her immediately and regarded her as a friend. She was exactly the way he'd pictured her.

"Dr. Crane, we meet at last!"

When she moved closer to him, he realized that she was much taller than he'd imagined, but he was even more surprised when she hugged him. He accepted the hug willingly and kissed her cheek.

"Rhonda, it's so nice to formally meet you. I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me. I wish there was a way to repay you."

She smiled. "Of course there is! You can tell me that you love your new home!"

He laughed along with her. "I'm, sure that I will. I've been looking forward to it, but-."

"Now don't worry about anything, Dr. Crane. I can assure you that the movers have already been here and everything is exactly where you want it to be."

Niles smiled, overcome with relief. "I can't wait to see it, Rhonda. I'm sure it's wonderful!"

"Well then come with me, Dr. Crane."

"Please, call me _Niles_."

"All right. _Niles_. I can't wait for you to see your new home!"

"I'm rather anxious myself." He admitted. Eagerly, he followed Rhonda to the elevator and they made polite conversation as they rode up to the twelfth floor.

"So how was your flight, Niles?"

"It was very nice, but long…very long. Now I know how Frasier felt flying from Boston to Seattle. No wonder he rarely came home for visits. "

She laughed. "I can imagine. I've never been to Seattle, but I hear it's beautiful. I really want to go someday."

"You'd love it! It's quite different from New York City, but it's absolutely beautiful with the mountains, green trees and even the grey skies are pleasant. Living here is going to take some getting used to, but I then I'll manage. Jeff has been a huge help as have you. And I'm eager to start my new job. It's in the Rogers Building and I'm not sure-."

"Oh yes, it's a beautiful building. On Fifty-Fifth Street, just a few blocks from here. A really nice walk at that, even in our unpredictable weather."

Niles could hardly imagine walking to work, much less being without a car. He hated parting with his Mercedes, even though the salesman at the Mercedes dealership gave him a handsome price for his car, which was of course, in pristine condition as it was only a few years old. But the money would certainly come in handy in his new endeavor. Everything seemed so expensive in New York City that he was going to need as much money as he could obtain to live as comfortably as he had lived in Seattle.

"Here we are, Niles."

The doors opened on the twelfth floor and his heart raced with excitement as he followed Rhonda to the end of the hallway. She stopped at the last door on the right and smiled. "Here are your keys. I'll let you do the honor."

Niles took the keys from her and inserted one into the lock, his fingers trembling as he did so. But when he opened the door, he gasped.

"Oh my…"

He could hear Rhonda talking, but he barely paid attention as he entered the apartment. His apartment, his home, his new home. A corner unit, the sunken living room contained the furniture that had been in his living room at the Montana, but amazingly it was even more spacious. Everything was exactly where he'd requested it to be. And the view…

He crossed the living room to the window, which was even bigger than Frasier's Elliot Bay Towers window and he felt strangely compelled to call his older brother to gloat. But the moment he heard Frasier's voice over the p0hone, he knew that homesickness would set in, so he decided it was best to keep this gem a secret.

"You must see the balcony! You'll love it!"

He followed Rhonda through the white rimmed door that opened out onto the balcony, which wrapped around the length of the apartment. "Oh, of course, I've been waiting to see this…. View… Oh my God, this is incredible!"

"It is, isn't it?"

He stared at the city below in awe. "I mean it, Rhonda. This is incredible!"

Incredible was an understatement. From his home he had the most spectacular view of Central Park. It was without a doubt the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. From this height on the top floor, he could see the entire outline of Central Park. The lush green created a pleasing contrast against the bright blue sky.

"Do you like your new home, Niles?"

He turned to find Rhonda standing behind him and he hugged her tightly, catching her off-guard. But he didn't regret his actions for a minute.

"I love it, Rhonda. This is… even better than I ever imagined. It's absolutely perfect!"

And it was.


	22. Chapter 22

_(Present Day)_

Walking through La Guardia International Airport was the most frightening experience of Daphne's life. But she had to be brave. New York City was much bigger than Seattle (so she'd heard) and now she wished that she'd taken Dr. Crane's advice a bit more seriously. Well, there was no time like the present.

Holding tightly to her belongings, she made her way into the sea of people until she came to an information booth. The woman said nothing in greeting, but Daphne smiled anyway.

"Hello, can you tell me where-." She paused, retrieving the small notebook from her purse where she'd jotted down a few notes. Her fingers trembled as she opened it and flipped through the pagers. "Ground Transportation is?" she finished.

"Follow the signs that way and down the elevator. You can't miss it."

Daphne scoffed. _You can't miss it._ That was debatable. But she thanked the woman anyway and turned around, her heart racing. How was she ever going to find this Ground Transportation place? She walked for what seemed like forever, following the signs that proved to be more confusing than ever. When she finally spotted the elevator, relief flooded her. With a renewed energy, she hurried over and pushed the button, stepping inside as soon as the doors opened. Sure enough there was a button that read _Ground Transportation_.

 _Thank God…_

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened and she hurried out, relieved to see that the sign overhead read Ground Transportation. But once she'd gone through the automatic doors, she was once again confused. She looked around, desperately trying to find someone to help her. Cars, busses and taxis whizzed and sped past her, and she feared that she'd be stuck at the airport forever.

Finally (Finally!) she spotted someone who appeared to be of some authority and she tentatively touched him on the arm. He turned around but did not smile. What was it with New Yorkers and their lack of smiles?

"I-I need a taxi, please."

The man put his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, followed by a yell. "TAXI!" The noise startled her, but to her amazement, a yellow taxi came to a screeching halt beside her. She smiled gracefully at the still-scowling man and thanked him profusely.

"Where to, lady?" the taxi driver barked when she tossed her luggage into the cab and climbed inside.

Her fingers trembled as she reached into her bag and unfolded the piece of paper. She was so nervous that she could hardly think. "I-um…"

"If you're not gonna answer, you can get out right now, because there's a lot of people around here waiting for cab rides and I ain't got all day!"  
Daphne was appalled and her mouth fell open in disbelief. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" She shouted, surprising him (as well as herself) with her sudden boldness.

"Can you please take me to this address, right away?" She handed him the piece of paper and he glanced at her. Amazingly he smiled. "Sure, no problem."

The driver didn't say another word as he veered into the speeding traffic and then made his way onto the busy freeway. The city was absolutely incredible. It was so different than Seattle, but in a strange and exciting way. They drove past the lights of Times Square and Daphne gasped in amazement. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, the way the whole area seemed to be lit up in a rainbow of flashing colors. Oh how she would love to see a Broadway show, the kind that were advertised on one of the huge billboards.

They drove past Central Park, a place that she'd always heard about, but never imagined she'd see in person. And suddenly, the taxi came to a halt.

"Here we are, lady. That'll be fifty-two forty seven."

The high amount surprised her but she didn't dare question it. Instead she simply handed over her credit card, watching the man process her payment.

"Thank you." She said when he handed her a receipt. "Thank you very much. When it became obvious that the taxi driver wasn't going to help her, she quickly hopped out of the taxi and began unloading her own luggage. She'd barely had time to thank him when he sped away, leaving her alone on the sidewalk. She turned and looked at the building behind her with its blue awning. It certainly was beautiful. It was exactly the kind of building that would appeal to a man like Niles Crane.

She jumped in surprise at the sound of her cell phone and reached into her purse to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

 _"Daphne, this is Frasier."_

She gasped, suddenly feeling guilty. "Oh, God…" She'd completely forgotten to call him. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I meant to call, but I just-."

 _"Where are you?"_

She looked up and smiled. "I'm in front of your brother's building. It's so beautiful."

 _"Good, I'm glad you made it there safely. Dad and I were worried."_

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I-."

 _"Don't be. We're just happy you're safe."_

"Thank you. Oh God, I'm so nervous, Dr. Crane! What if-."  
 _"Just relax, Daphne. Take a deep breath and everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."_

Tears fell onto her cheeks. "I will. I love you, Dr. Crane. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and sighed _._

 _I hope I'm not making a huge mistake._

Boldly she walked into the building, saying a polite hello to the doorman. The moment she'd been waiting for was about to arrive.


	23. Chapter 23

She wandered around the expansive and very beautiful lobby in a daze. With its marble floors and beautiful furniture it looked more like the lobby of an expensive hotel rather than an apartment building. One again she felt a bit of unease.

Perhaps this had been a mistake.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Daphne was surprised at the sight of the woman's smile. It was the first friendly face she'd encountered since she'd arrived in New York. And the smile put her at ease, if only in the slightest. She took a deep breath, making sure to return the smile.

"I'm looking for Dr. Niles Crane. Does he live in this building?"

"He certainly does. Do you need to see him?"

"Yes, please. I need to see him desperately!"

When the woman's smile faded, Daphne knew that she'd said the wrong thing. Now the woman's expression was almost one of... caution.

"Are you a friend, or…"

"Um, yes. I'm a friend. Please, I mean no harm!" Daphne pleaded. "I just really need to see him!"

"I'm sorry miss…"

"Daphne. Daphne Moon."

"Miss Moon, but Dr. Crane is gone."

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Gone? But I –but that's impossible! I-Please! Where is he? I really need to see him!"

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information."

Although Daphne fully understood the need for security and privacy, the words did little to stop her tears from rising to the surface. "Oh please, you don't understand! I need to see him as quickly as possible! I-."

Her frantic words brought a man toward them. It was a man that, amazingly, she recognized as the doorman. "Is something wrong?"

The woman nodded and glanced at the doorman. "She wants to see Dr. Crane."

"Oh, and you are-."

Suddenly Daphne couldn't think. She couldn't even remember her own name!"

The man took her elbow. "Come with me, Miss..."

Reluctantly she let the doorman lead her away from the woman.

"Ma'am, I'm Ron, the doorman here at the Park Fifty Four Apartments. Dr. Crane is a highly respected tenant in this building and he gave me explicit instructions-."

Suddenly the emotions that had been swirling inside of her since she'd left Seattle unleashed themselves and she began to sob. Immediately Ron's face registered concern.

"Miss? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"I-I really need to see Dr. Crane!" She sobbed. "Please, tell me where I can find him! I swear I won't hurt him! I would never- I just-."

"All right, All right. I um… Dr. Crane went out to dinner, just like he does almost every night at this time."

Her heart sank. Of course he did. Why had she expected him to still be single? He was, after all, technically still married to Mel. She brushed away tears. "I-I see… well…"

"He's at Mama Leoni's. Great Italian food. It's legendary.!"

Her heart fluttered. All she wanted to do was to talk to him, if only for a moment. "Where is it?"

Ron stared at her blankly for a moment and then laughed. "Oh yeah… The restaurant. Just make a left out of the building, go down to the street sign and then make a right. Cross the street and it'll be on your right. A huge green and red neon sign. Hard to miss."

Daphne laughed unexpectedly. "I don't know about that. This is me first time in New York City."

"Do you want me to get you a cab?"

"No, I think I can manage. Thank you so much."

Ron nodded. "You're welcome. Have a nice evening, ma'am."

"Please, call me _Daphne._ "

"All right. Miss Daphne."

Her heart fluttering, she began to walk down the sidewalk. But then she turned. "Ron?"

"Yes, Miss Daphne?"

She laughed at the formality. "Would it be all right if I left me luggage here?"

"Of course. I'll be at the front when you return. Can I bring it to Dr. Crane's apartment for you?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Oh, no… I… that won't be necessary. I'm not even sure if he…" Once again she felt as though she might start to cry and she turned away.

"Best of luck to you, Miss Moon."

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you so much, Ron."


	24. Chapter 24

She followed Ron's directions exactly, feeling a sense of relief as soon as she saw the street sign that he mentioned. She crossed the street and sure enough, the bright lights of the neon red and green sign beckoned to her. She was here; Mama Leoni's Italian Restaurant.

Her chest was tight with nervousness as she reached for the front door. One look inside the restaurant window confirmed that she was terribly underdressed. But she wasn't there to have dinner, although the aroma was heavenly. She had no doubt that the food tasted as good as it smelled. The host greeted her with a smile that strangely disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I-I…"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, no… I …"

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're completely booked this evening. But I'd be happy to-."

"No, I don't need a reservation. I-I'm looking for someone. I-Is there a Dr. Niles Crane here?"

The man nodded. "Of course, Dr. Crane. He's always a welcome guest here. Is he expecting you?"

"No… um… not exactly, but I-I really need to speak with him. It will just take a moment."

The man looked back into the dimly lit restaurant and then back at Daphne. She felt a sudden sense of déjà vu. It was the same treatment she'd received in his building just moments before. "Well…"

"Please? It will only take a few moments, I promise. I just… I really need to speak to him. I… I want to tell him how sorry I am and-." To her horror, she began to cry again.

"I-I'm sorry. I just-."

The man's face softened and he handed her a linen napkin to dry her tears.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back. Just have a seat, miss. Um, what was your name?"

"Oh please, I'd rather not say. If he knew that I was here, h-he might not want to see me!"

The man smiled and looked her up and down, nodding with approval. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that!"

Before she could thank him for the kind words and for the compliment, the man disappeared. But the wait afterwards seemed like an eternity. The unsettling feeling that she had made a huge mistake returned and she was mere seconds from rising from the slick maroon seat to leave when she saw a figure enter the lobby.

Instantly she rose to her feet in one fluid motion and she turned around, her heart fluttering at the sight. For the man she loved so deeply was standing right in front of her.


	25. Chapter 25

Niles moved closer and then stopped in his tracks, staring at her in disbelief. "Dear God…. Daphne?"

Tears streamed down her cheek and she somehow managed to smile and wave at him, despite her shattered heart. "H-hello, Dr. Crane."

He walked toward her, never taking his eyes off of her. "Wh-what are you doing here? H-how?"

But she suddenly realized that not only had she interrupted his evening, but she was keeping him from his company as well. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. This was a bad idea."

"Daphne-."

"I-I'm sorry."

Before he could say another word, she ran out of the restaurant. And she'd barely made it to the sidewalk when she burst into tears yet again. The door opened and she heard footsteps approach. But she couldn't turn around. That is, until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, what are you doing here? Not that I… Mind of course."

She swallowed hard. "I-I came to say that I'm sorry for hurting you, Dr. Crane. That night on the balcony before me wedding! I'm so-."

When she cried harder, she found herself wrapped in his arms. The scent of his cologne wafted under her nose and she clung to him, wanting to hold him for as long as she could. God how she missed him. He held her for a long time and then slowly drew back, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I-I'm sorry about… my behavior in the restaurant, Daphne. I was just-."

She smiled and took his handkerchief from him, blotting her eyes. "I know… And I'm sorry too, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, what could you possibly be sorry for? That night, I-."

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Dr. Crane! I never meant-."

"I don't understand. What are you doing here? H-how did you find me? Because I never-."

She tried to smile again, but this time it was nearly impossible. "Your brother told me. I know you didn't want him to tell anyone, but-."

Now it was Niles who smiled and took her hand. "It's all right, Daphne. I'm glad to see you. H-how are you and Donny?"

"I'm fine, but I'm sure that Donny isn't."

Niles' eyebrows rose. "I don't understand."

"I didn't marry Donny. I-couldn't…"

"Y-you mean…"

"We broke up. Right after…. I-I told him that I couldn't marry him."

"Daphne…"

"H-he was furious, but-."

Niles moved closer and put his arms around here, but she drew back. "I-I couldn't marry him, Dr. Crane. Not when I'm in love with someone else."

His eyes met hers, and it only took a second before the reality set in. "Oh…"

And her tears followed. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I never wanted to hurt you. And I only flew across the country to see you because… well, I couldn't just leave things the way they were. Apologizing to you over the phone or through email or even a letter seemed wrong. But I'm glad that you've moved on."

"But Daphne-."

"Well, I should probably let you get back to your-Mel… she's probably furious that I interrupted your meal. Tell her that it's my fault. I'm sure she hates me anyway, especially after… I-I should go." She turned to leave but he gently grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing so.

"Daphne…"

Slowly she turned to meet his gaze. "I-I'm sorry. I-."

"Mel's not here. In fact, we're divorced. Or we will be in a few weeks."

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no…"

"It's all right. Marrying Mel was a mistake and I wish I had seen it earlier."  
"Well, I'm glad that you've found someone else, then."

His mouth curved into a smile. "Actually I'm here alone."

Disbelief came over her. "Y-you are?"

He nodded. "Yes. But If you'd like to join me, I'd be honored."

She wanted to. God how she wanted to, but it was wrong. "I-I can't."

"Why not?"  
"Because I…" She turned away once again, but the warmth of his gentle hand on her back made her shiver. Why did he have to be so wonderful?

"You never told me why you came all this way…"

She laughed softly, but then remorse set in once more. "Yes I did. I-I needed to tell you how sorry I ma, for hurting you. That night on the balcony at the hotel. I-I loved you so much. I-I do… love you so much. And after I hurt you, I went back to me hotel room and told Donny that I couldn't marry him."

Niles' gaze softened. "Oh Daphne..."

"H-he was furious. I'd never seen him so angry. I-I went to Roz's room and she convinced me to talk to you. but when I went back to your hotel room-." She knew that she was rambling but she simply couldn't stop. Not now.

"You went to my room?"

Her eyes met his and she thought she'd find anger there but she only found compassion. "Y-yes, I… but the room was empty."

He cursed under his breath, surprising her. "Damn that Mel."

"What?"

"Damn it!" he said louder. His anger toward his soon to be ex-wife surprised her, but she didn't question it. What went on between he and Mel was none of her business anyway.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Crane. Really. It's mine. I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Please stop apologizing, this isn't your fault."

"But, I hurt you, Dr. Crane! I-."

He moved closer, brushing a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "Daphne…"

"I love you, Dr. Crane… I love you so much."

Instead of responding with words, he kissed her forehead and then pressed his lips to hers.


	26. Chapter 26

The kiss was unexpected and not at all what she dreamed it would be. It was better… much better. Niles' lips were so soft, even softer than they had been the night that before her wedding to Donny. She'd give anything to take back what happened that evening and make the situation different. And now she'd been given another chance, which she intended to use to the fullest. She quickly gave into her desire for him and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"I love you so much, Niles…"

He drew back only for a moment, as though astonished that she'd called him by his first name. But the pause was oh so brief as he returned his lips to hers for kisses that were sweeter than before.

"I love you too, Daphne."

The words, the ones she'd waited so long to hear, made her emotions break and she began to cry once more. He took her into his arms and held her. His soft lips were on her damp cheeks, his fingers splayed through her hair. He held her for a long time and when she drew back she paused for only a second before moving to kiss him again. "I love you…"

She found that she simply couldn't say the words enough, and she knew that she would never tire of hearing them in return. Oh how she loved him...

When they were both breathless, he drew back and smiled, brushing the fallen locks of hair from her face. "Are you hungry? You must be. It's a long flight from Seattle to-." He froze, regarding her carefully. But his gaze made her feel uneasy.

"Niles, what's wrong? What is it?"

"H-how did you find me? Not that I… mind of course."

"Your brother." She replied. In their moment of passion, it was understandable that he'd forgotten that she'd already explained how she came to be in New York. But it was a story that she didn't mind telling. As long as it had a happy ending. "I-I'm sorry Niles. I just-."

"Don't be sorry, Daphne. Actually I'm the one who should be sorry."

Her eyebrows rose and worry crept into her chest. "What are you saying?"

His warm hand slipped into hers. "Daphne, I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye. It was wrong of me to leave without telling you goodbye. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you."

She grasped his free hand with hers so that she was holding onto both of his hands. "You were hurting and it was my fault." She tried not to cry yet again, but the tears were relentless as they made their way down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…"

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "No more apologizes. For the moment anyway. Why don't we have dinner?"

She smiled and kissed him. "I'd love to."


	27. Chapter 27

She took a bite of her lasagna and sighed. "Niles, this is wonderful."

From across the table he smiled and reached for her hand. "It is wonderful, isn't it? Definitely the best Italian food I've ever eaten. I'm grateful that this place is within walking distance because I seem to come here almost every day."

His comment made her smile. "I can certainly see why, but if I came here every day I'd be as big as a house and that certainly wouldn't be attractive, now would it?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you always will be."

She squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "Niles…"

"Would you like some more wine?"

"I'd love some."

He poured her some wine and held up his glass, prompting her to do the same. "To new beginnings."

She smiled and brought her glass to his, the soft clinking sound music to her ears. "To new beginnings."

They sipped their wine and made small talk as they enjoyed their meal, catching up on the happenings in Seattle and Niles new life in New York City. He told her about his new job and she, in turn, filled him on things that were going on with his family. Two best friends, sharing words and love over a wonderful meal.

Desert came then, an incredible tiramisu that practically melted in her mouth. "Oh, Niles, this is heavenly!"

He squeezed her hand. "It is, isn't it?" But when she realized that he wasn't eating his desert but rather, staring into her eyes, her heart began to sing. He really did love her. It was the most wonderful feeling imaginable.

"It's funny… she said after a short but comfortable silence fell between them. "I almost feel like we're on a date."

The statement made her blush and she could hardly believe that she'd said the words.

"I agree…"

Once again he'd surprised her. "Really? Is that what we should call this? A date?"

He smiled, his thumb brushing lightly against her skin. "This has been a wonderful evening, Daphne. Seeing you… I can't tell you how much this means to me that you came all this way… I don't want the evening to end."

Her face flushed even more. "That's very sweet of you to say. Thank you so much for dinner, Niles. It was the best meal I've ever had."

"Thank you, Daphne. It was my pleasure."

She looked around the dimly lit restaurant with the small tables covered in white linen cloths and adorned with soft, flickering candles. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever seen. Soft, Italian music floated from hidden speakers, and tiny, white lights were strung across the ceiling. It was, as she'd noticed just seconds before, so romantic.

She sighed once more, suddenly aware of his thumb brushing lightly against her skin for a second time.

"It is romantic, isn't it?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

When he smiled, she realized that she'd spoken out loud, but the words couldn't have been truer.

Their desert plates and wine glasses empty, Niles paid the check and thanked the staff immensely, vowing to return as soon as possible.

They stepped out into the night air and stood facing one another on the sidewalk. Around them, the drone of cars moved past, but she barely noticed. She only had eyes for Niles. Oh, how the sight of him made her smile.

"Thank you again for dinner, Niles. It was absolutely wonderful. I'll never forget it."

He kissed her softly and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Daphne. This place is legendary."

She laughed. "That's what your doorman, Ron said."

"Yes, he's the one who recommended this place. And I've been coming every night since." He put his hand on his stomach. "I'm afraid that it's starting to show, however. Perhaps I should give it a rest for a while and do more walking."

It was strange to hear him speak of himself this way, as though he thought he'd gained weight, and worse, that he thought she would think less of him because of it. She wouldn't have minded at all, of course, but she could see that it made him uneasy. Wanting to show him how much she loved him, she moved closer, drawing him into a kiss.

"You're wonderful, Niles Crane. You're perfect just the way you are."

"I'm not perfect, Daphne. I'm far from it."

She couldn't resist reaching out to touch his cheek. "You're perfect to me, Niles. And that's why I love you."

Another silence followed, but this one was a bit more awkward, bringing her a touch of unease. What would happen now?

"D-do you have a place to stay?"

Panic struck her. In her haste to find him, she'd given no thought as to where she might stay, or even how long she'd planned on being in New York City. What had she been thinking? Clearly she hadn't thought things through at all. She looked at him blankly, having no idea what to say. "I-."

She expected him to be disappointed in her, but he simply smiled and squeezed her hand. "You do now."

She was so happy that she thought she might cry. But instead she kissed him once more.


	28. Chapter 28

They walked hand in hand, following the path that she'd taken to get to the restaurant. They crossed the street and then turned left, making their way to his building with the blue awning. When they reached the front door, he turned to her.

"So where-."

She smiled. "Me luggage? The doorman has it. That is what you were going to ask, wasn't it?"

Her comment made him laugh. "Ah… I… yes, actually."

When they reached the doorman, Daphne recognized him from before. And she was pleased to see that he recognized her too.

Ron smiled at her. "Ah, Miss Daphne, I see that you found Dr. Crane."

Daphne hugged Niles, unable to stop smiling, despite herself. "I certainly did. And I really appreciate your help, Ron."

Niles handed Ron a twenty dollar bill. "Yes, thank you, Ron."

Amazingly, Ron seemed hesitant to take Niles' money. "I-." When he tried to return the bill, Niles gently pushed it away.

"Keep it, Ron. I insist. It's the least I can do."

Ron still seemed uneasy but then he smiled. "Well, all right. Thank you, Dr. Crane. This means a lot to me."

"I can't thank you enough for telling Daphne where to find me. This is…. Such a wonderful surprise."

Daphne blushed once more. The attention and compliments that she didn't deserve were almost too much. "I'll just take these bags up to my apartment."

But before Daphne could protest and insist that she carry her own bags, Niles picked up her belongings and led her to the elevator. For the first time she took a good long look around the lobby of his building. "This is a beautiful building. Even more so than the Montana."

He nodded. "I agree. When I was researching places online to live, I knew this building was perfect the moment I saw it. But this is even more wonderful than I ever dreamed that it would be. I bought it immediately, without having seen it until I was about to move in. And Rhonda is-."

Daphne's smile disappeared and she started to look away, but she saw Niles' take notice of her unease.

"What's wrong?"

She felt guilty. "I shouldn't say anything because I can see that she's your friend and all, but-."

"Are you talking about Rhonda?"

"I-."

"What happened?"

She was hesitant to answer and she wished that she hadn't said anything at all, even though, ironically, she hadn't said a word. But if she wanted this relationship, if that's what they were calling it, to work out, she had to be completely honest with him. She loved him too much to be anything less. "I'm sorry, Niles. I'm sure that she's very nice, but-."

"Daphne…"

"Well, when I arrived and asked to see you, she seemed kind of… Overprotective."

His eyebrows rose. "Overprotective?"

"I guess suspicious would be a better word. I think she thought that I wanted to hurt you, Niles! You know I would never-."

He drew her into his arms and kissed her. "Of course I know that. And I hope you know that I would never hurt you, Daphne."

"I do…" she said, starting to cry again.

He drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Daphne. I'm afraid that I'm the one to blame for Rhonda's behavior."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You? But Niles-."

"This building, although wonderful, is even more exclusive than the Elliot Bay Towers or The Montana. They take unannounced visitors very seriously."

She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "Niles, I'm sorry. I know I should have called, but-."

"Nonsense. Seeing you standing in the restaurant was the most wonderful surprise of my life. I'll never forget it as long as I live. And hearing you say that you love me…"

She placed her hands flat against his chest and kissed him. "I do love you, Niles Crane. And I'm sorry."

"I do love you, Niles Crane. I'll never stop."

His fingers pressed lightly against her lips. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He whispered.

Seconds after he pushed the call button, the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. She looked around in amazement. Even the elevator was beautiful. After a surprisingly fast ride (Much faster than the ride to the nineteenth floor of the Elliott Bay Towers), they arrived on the twelfth floor. As soon as the doors opened, she looked around the carpeted hallway in awe. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"Oh my…"

Niles grinned. "I'm down the hall."

Eagerly she followed him down the hallway, her heart filled with excitement. They stopped at the corner and he pulled out a white card from his wallet. To her amazement he slid the card into a slot in the door and turned the knob. Yes, New York was worlds away from Seattle in every sense of the word.

But nothing could have prepared her for when he opened the door. She gasped in wonderment. His apartment was the most incredible thing imaginable. It was much bigger than his apartment at the Montana and surprisingly more modern in style. And yet, his furniture blended perfectly with the décor.

In a daze, she moved about the apartment, taking notice of the carpet, which was a shade of cream so light that it was almost white. A memory of Niles and his brother discussing carpet shades made her smile.

"So what do you think?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's beautiful, Niles. Absolutely wonderful. I love it."

He kissed her then. "I'm glad. Why don't I put your things in your room?"

"All right."

Together they walked down the hallway where two bedrooms were side by side. One was much larger than the other. The larger, she supposed, was most likely his bedroom.

"Which room would you prefer?"

She turned to him in surprise. "I-I thought…"

His face reddened and he grinned shyly. "Oh… O-of course. You-you're welcome to stay with me. I-In my room."

She grinned at his boyishness, hoping that she hadn't made him feel uneasy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…. I just… Either room is fine. The smaller room will work."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly she felt nervous as well, but she tried not to let it show. "Of course I'm sure. I don't want to impose."

"You could never be an imposition."

""Think you, Niles."

As it turned out, the smaller room was more than fine. It was absolutely perfect. It had warm furnishings of cherry wood and a large bed in the center of the room. And when she had her things unpacked, she went to his bedroom to find him.

"Is everything all right?"

"I love it."

Their lips met once more and he smiled. "And I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

"Would you like some wine, Daphne?"

She smiled, warmed by his presence. "I'd love some."

He went to the bar that was amazingly well hidden, and yet perfectly visible in the corner of his living room and removed two wine glasses. She watched him open his wine cooler and remove a bottle of wine, cradling it in his arms as though it was a newborn baby. He was so much like his brother and so different from anyone she'd ever known.

"Here you are." He said, handing her a glass seconds later.

"Thank you, Niles."

She glanced out of the window (which was even larger than his brother's picture window at the Elliot Bay Towers) and took in the expansive three hundred and sixty degree view. Never had she dreamed that New York City could be so beautiful. She'd seen images of the famous city in books, magazines, commercials, movies ( _Sleepless in Seattle_ was her favorite) and TV series (those ridiculous action shows with car chases that his father liked so much), but those images were nothing compared to the real thing.

"Shall we go out on the balcony?"

"That sounds lovely."

Niles opened the door to the balcony and they stepped outside, the sight was mesmerizing and she turned to him as though he'd created the scene just for her.

"Oh Niles…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Her eyes scanned the twinkling lights of the city, framed by the full moon and scattering of stars overhead.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

His arms went around her and his lips brushed against her neck.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Daphne Moon."

When he kissed her, she shivered at his touch and then heard him whisper softly in her ear...

"I'll be right back…"

Alone on the balcony she stared at the beautiful sight once more. It was truly mesmerizing, but she was alone. And she could hardly wait for him to return.


	30. Chapter 30

She was still staring out at the lights of New York City when she felt something on her shoulders. The oh so familiar scent of Niles' clean masculine scent surrounded her and she turned, pulling the soft blue and yellow checkered throw closer to her body. She smiled at the man she loved. "Thank you, Niles."

"You shivered so I thought that you might be cold."

She wanted to tell him that it was the touch of his kiss that made her shiver and not the temperature but she instead she smiled, choosing to keep the secret to herself. She'd let him know how she felt when the time came. And she hoped it would come soon.

"I'm all right now. Actually, I'm better than all right."

He smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "I'm glad. I want you to be as comfortable as possible while you're here."

She leaned against him sighing contentedly as he held her close. And in the silence that followed, she closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

The silence had become so familiar that the sound of his voice surprised her a bit.

"I can't believe I'm here."

He grinned and then chuckled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a wonderful thing, Niles. I'm so happy. But-."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't help thinking about Donny. He was so angry…"  
Niles' smile disappeared and his eyes met hers. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. Did he hurt you?"

Unexpectedly tears sild down her cheeks. "I-I can't very well blame him. When I realized… I mean, after I… I knew that I couldn't marry him. But telling him that I couldn't marry him was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

She was in his arms once more. "I know, Sweetheart. Mel was… Well, she was livid and frankly I'm shocked that the divorce proceedings are going so smoothly. But when I think of what happened before…"

She related her cheek against him, wanting so much to take his hurt away. She could only imagine the hell that his soon to be ex-wife had put him through.

"I'm sorry…" was the only response she could come up with.

The silence returned as they held each other close. The only sounds were those of the drone of the traffic far below them and the soft breeze that moved across the balcony, ruffling the trees.

"What do you think of New York City?"

She was grateful for the change of subject and she turned in his arms, smiling at him. "It's wonderful. On the cab ride here, I saw so many incredible sights! I mean, Times Square is just…" She sighed, remembering. "I'd love to see a show there. I've never really seen a stage performance of anything except for the things I've seen with you and your brother. And Central Park… even at night… it looks so beautiful and so romantic."

"We can go all of those places and more."

She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'd like that, Niles Crane."

A comfortable silence fell between them. But the longer the silence lasted, the less comfortable she felt. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Niles, are you all right?"

He stared deeply into her eyes. "I was just… How long are you planning on staying here?"

The question surprised her, for she hadn't expected or even considered it. She'd only wanted to get to him. Had things gone badly, she would have left soon after she'd met up with him. But now she couldn't imagine being without him for even one moment.

"I-I'm not sure."

His expression told her that he could sense her unease and she smiled. "Well, the reason I'm asking is because… I'm not sure how to say this, so I'll just say it…. "

Her eyes widened when took her hand and slowly lowered himself to one knee.

 _Could this really be happening?_


	31. Chapter 31

Her eyes widened and her heart was racing. They'd just found each other, not three hours earlier. Could he really and truly be asking her… She brushed away tears and returned her gaze to his handsome face.

"Daphne Moon, I love you with all of my heart and I want to be with you. This apartment… it's beautiful, but it's so big and lonely. The question that I want to ask you here, tonight is this…"

She gasped as he squeezed her hands and her heart was racing so quickly that she was certain he could hear it.

"Niles…"

"Daphne, will you-."

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of moving in with me?"

It wasn't at all the question that she expected, but it worried her just the same.

"Wh-what?"

"I know it's sudden and I don't expect you to say yes right away, but…"

Reluctantly she slipped out of his arms and turned away from him, crying softly.

"Daphne?"

"I-I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I think I might have had a bit too much wine. I'm going to lie down in me room for a while. Goodnight."

"A-are you serious?"

"Goodnight, Niles."

Before he could say anything more or even come after her, she opened the door to the balcony and went inside, headed straight for her room. She'd barely closed the door to her room when her tears unleashed themselves and she fell onto the bed sobbing into the plush pillow.

She'd hurt him yet again… the man that she loved more than anyone or anything else in the world. And now she'd lost him forever.

She cried until she was spent; crying for all the time she'd wasted with Donny when Niles was the man she'd loved all along. She knew that now. Her tears, amazingly returned in full force and even though she hoped and prayed that he'd appear at her door, wanting so much to comfort her, she knew that it would never happen. And so she cried some more, until she fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke sometime later, feeling completely drained, but Niles' unexpected question swam in her head. She loved him with everything she had and she wanted to be with him. But she had a life in Seattle; a life that included his father and brother. How would they possibly get on without her?

Mr. Crane was, of course, stronger now. He was much stronger than he'd been when she first came to Seattle. But he still needed her to help him with his exercises and general physical therapy. He certainly wasn't getting any younger and there was no way of knowing whether his hip would suddenly become worse at any time. She hated thinking such things but it was a very real possibility.

And what of Frasier? Certainly he was capable of taking care of himself. He'd proven that a hundred times over. But deep down she knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She was ever so grateful for everything that he'd done for her and had given her and it didn't seem fair just to leave him in such short notice, even if it was in the name of true love. Besides, who would cook and clean and help with the daily chores?

What about Roz? Daphne would miss her friend terribly. Roz was always there for her and even though they didn't always see eye to eye, She loved Roz and regarded her as a sister.

A broken sigh escaped and she clutched the pillow in her hands, her tears spilling onto the soft cotton fabric. This was without a doubt the hardest decision she'd ever had to make. What was she going to do?


	32. Chapter 32

Unable to sleep any longer, she rose from her bed and glanced out of her window at the stars. The view wasn't nearly as impressive as the one from Niles' balcony, but it was a reminder of where she was; of what she could have, if she'd only accept it. She closed her eyes, making one last attempt to return to slumber, but seconds later she opened them again. And minutes later, like a sign, it came to her…..

The apartment was dark, even darker than before as she pulled on the grey silk robe that Niles had hung on the door (he was always thinking of her) and crept into the hallway. The light from Niles' bedroom was off, indicating that he had given into slumber. If only she could be so lucky.  
But now she knew that she needed to see him, badly. She hated to disturb him, but if she didn't say what she needed to say, she'd regret it for the rest of her life, adding to her already long list of regrets.

The door to his bedroom was ajar and she slowly pushed it open, feeling a bit guilty as she crept inside.

"Niles?" She made sure to keep her voice as low as possible. But when she reached his bed, and held out her hand to touch him, she was surprised to find that it was empty.

Curious, she closed the door and walked into the living room. It too was empty, and he was nowhere in sight. But she'd barely had time to panic when she saw his darkened silhouette. When she moved closer she could see him clearly, standing on the balcony with a glass of wine in hand. He was wearing his blue silk robe and he looked so handsome… and so sad.

She walked to the door and she could feel her hand trembling as she reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. When the door was open, she stepped outside onto the balcony. He turned at once, watching her in surprise.

"Daphne?"

Slowly and carefully she went to him, her heart thundering in her chest. He must absolutely hate her, but if she didn't do this now…

It was time to tell him what she needed to tell him; that she'd finally made the biggest decision of her life, and even if he was angry with her, at least she'd know…

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Th-there's something I need to tell you."

He wasn't smiling, but amazingly he didn't pull back when she moved closer and reached out to touch his cheek. It was so soft…

Instead he swallowed hard. "A-all right."

"You asked me a question earlier."

"I did."

"Yes, you did. And after all we've been through… after what I've put you through, you deserve an answer."

He nodded. "I see."

His sad expression made her reach for his hands; first one and then the other. She brought them to her lips and kissed them, letting her tears fall onto his skin. And then her eyes met his.

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

It was nearly impossible to hide her smile as she gave him her answer. "Yes."

He gasped, his eyes filling with tears as he scooped her into his arms. "Y-you mean…"

She nodded. "Yes."

Their tears melded as they kissed repeatedly, sharing their joy of the life that they had created for themselves; the one that spanned from the West Coast to the East.  
Never in her life had she been so happy. But she knew that her happiness was just beginning.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
